Chapter 1/Olivia Help me
(Space, Earth orbit) The Intrepid is in standard orbit around Earth. (Deck 5, sickbay) Doctor Loews treats Admiral Kira's wounds from the attack. Typhuss do you know who attacked you? Olivia asked Typhuss. I have a good idea who did it, it was Lex Luthor says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Mike Dodds stands next to Olivia. Olivia, I'm giving SVU this case, get that son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. How do we know it was him all we got from the footage is a guy in a black cloak Olivia says as she looks at him. Before Typhuss could say anything the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Kira here, what is it Commander? asked Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Kira Nerys, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane walk into sickbay. The Enterprise has come back to Earth and Captain Martin is requesting to beam over there's been an injury Commander Madden says on the com. All right, beam Captain Martin over, Kira out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I need to talk to Kira and the others alone, everyone else get out of sickbay that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. The medical staff, Doctor Lowes and Olivia leaves sickbay as Captain Martin walks in. Admiral sir, where is the medical staff? John says as he looks around the empty medical bay. Not here, I ordered them out, if you need to go to sickbay, go to the one on deck 16 says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. I'm all right It's Worf he took a beating from J'mpok Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Olivia looks at John. What's going on at the border Captain? Olivia says as she looks at John. Typhuss should we tell them what's going on at the border John says as he looks at Typhuss. Look I'm busy right now, why don't you tell Olivia outside sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss we can trust them and besides we need to find Lex and maybe what's going on along the border could be the reason for your attack Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Kira, I have to tell you something, I'm a vigilante, I'm the Red Arrow and everyone else in this room are vigilantes, I should have told you ten years ago, I didn't know how you would react, I'm sorry and I wanted to keep you safe from harm, I love you Kira, I wanted to tell you so many times for years but I didn't know how you would react and you can't tell anyone who we are says Typhuss as he looks at Kira, Olivia and John. So, your the one who was in the conference room during the treaty talks with the Cardassians during the final stages of the Der'kal war? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, why? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks and nice shot Worf had evidence that someone was framing the Federation for the missing Klingon cruisers John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm shocked and happy at the same time sweetie just be careful and come home safe Kira says as she looks at her husband. It's nice having you out there as well buddy Olivia says as she pats her friend on the shoulder. I do this because I want to help people says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia and Kira. (Space, sector 343) The USS Aventine is exploring a nebula cloud. (USS Aventine, main bridge) So, far ma'am its all quiet, wait picking up a ship bearing 223 mark 886 its Klingon their charging weapons the tactical officer says as he looks at the read out on the console. Ezri gets up as the ship takes hits from the warship as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles sending some officers falling from their consoles, as coolant vents from the ceiling and most of the side consoles. REPORT Ezri shouts as sparks erupt and rain down from the ceiling. The ops officer looks at his console. Shields are down, weapons are down, main power has failed, warp and impulse engines are down, and hull breaches on decks 11-19 force fields are in place and holding we're being hailed the ops officer says to Captain Dax. Ezri nods at him. This is the Klingon warship IKS Ro'tog you will surrender and prepare to be boarded if you don't listen you will be destroyed Lex says over the com system. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss feels guilty about not telling his friends and wife. Typhuss I understand you wanted to protect us from being used against you or your team mates John says as he looks at Typhuss. You know I wanted to tell you and Kira but Oliver wanted to keep you save from harm says Typhuss as he looks at John. John pats his friend on the shoulder. I understand, Admiral John says as he looks at Typhuss. The com activates. Admiral Kira report to the bridge on the double Commander Madden says over the com. (Main bridge) Both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira walk out of the ready room, as Commander Madden looks at Admiral Kira and Captain Martin. Sirs, we've received a transmission from the USS Aventine on subspace Madden says as he looks at them. On screen, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. On the screen it shows the bridge of a Klingon warship, and Lex sitting in the command chair. Ah, Typhuss how's the head feeling after that beating I gave you? Lex says on the screen. You attacked the USS Aventine, you son of a bitch, what the hell do you want Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Well, revenge you betrayed me to the wolves and you killed my friend on Risa so now I'm gonna kill your friend's wife Lex says on the viewer. You touch Ezri I will hunt you down you son of a bitch John says as he looks at the viewer. Lex smiles. Oh, and the release of Cole Turner or I will kill Ezri you've got 30 seconds to bring him or the crew of the Aventine dies and if he isn't onboard the crew will die anyway Lex says as he nods at the com officer and the transmission ends as Typhuss turns to Lieutenant Commander Curtis to get the trace of the signal. Trace that signal, Commander Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. I couldn't he was using a scrambling frequency Commander Curtis says to Admiral Kira and Captain Martin. Well guess we are giving him Cole John says to Typhuss. I can't do that, hell no, Cole helped the Xindi during the war, I'm sorry I can't do that says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir, he'll kill Ezri and her crew if we don't comply with his demand if that was Kira or Phoebe what would you do? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I would save them, but I wouldn't let Cole go he's too dangerous and if we give Cole to Lex, what if he kills Ezri and her crew anyway, you can't trust Lex says Typhuss as he looks at John.